shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimiko
Kimiko '(公子 ''Kimiko) also known as the '''Succubus' '(美しいソーン, Sukkubu) is a and a member of the Scott Family. She is currently the captain of Scout, an intel division of the Scott Family and is the head of all information gathering. Kimiko is among the 2nd generation of enforcers and worked alongside Linsui, Daniel Rodriguez and her superior Silvra. Due to her hard work and dedication towards her profession, Ranmaru deemed she was worthy of leading her own division and she was promoted to the captain of Scout. Its confirmed that Kimiko holds strong feelings for Daniel and is requesting help from girlfriends on how to tell him. Introduction Kimiko was born in the and lived with both of her parents on an midly populated island. She was a kind and gentle child and was spoiled by her parents heavily. Before Kimiko reached the age of ten, the island was attacked by pirates and both of her parents were murdered while she was sold into slavery by those same pirates. Her life from that point would be considered truly nightmarish as she was a disposable tool that would be beaten and abused by her owners without any remorse. It was only after serving them for over six months that Kimiko's mental stability finally snapped and she began plotting the death of all those that had treated her like this. Her plan involved utilizing the brief window of freedom she had in a warehouse that her "masters" locked her along with the other kids in. Before she could realize her plan, she needed allies to help her execute it but all of the slaves were too terrified of the consequences to step up. Surprisingly, a boy volunteered and the two formed a close bond in the weeks preparing. With everything set, they executed their plan and were able to trap all of their owners in the warehouse while the two of them escaped and left the other slaves due to not having the liberty to bring them all. After their escape, the two kids stuck together like glue and drifted from island to island; looking for any kind of work to feed their restless stomachs. Their journey led them to enlisting as bounty hunters and assassins and they trained rigorously for years in order to fine hone their skills to peform properly. It paid of in spades as they had discovered they both possessed a natural talent for espionage and assassination, giving them both their ideal jobs. It was sometime during their journey that Kimiko earned the nickname Succubus for her staggering beauty and ability to seduce any man to her wimb and then dispose of him. Their travels eventually led to them meeting Linsui whom they were requested to deal with due to a rival gang wanting to eliminate anyone who came from the Scott Family. Kimiko attempted to seduce Linsui but her efforts proved fruitless as Linsui was not so easily tricked and was able to disarm and capture the both of them. Brought before Ranmaru, they were shocked when he offered them jobs as his assassins and spies and carefully thought about the deal before accepting (but with no loyalty). Originally, their goal was to just use Ranmaru and his family for their fortune and then abandon them at the drop of a hat. Little did they know however that they would find themselves falling for Ranmaru's charisma and the family's fun loving nature and became deeply towards him for accepting them. Kimiko and Daniel were both assigned to Silvra's squad in the Enforcers for their useful bounty hunting talents but then both were promoted to lead their own divisions. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King'' '' Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Scott Family Category:One World Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Female Category:Informer Category:Assassin Category:Spy